


Let Go

by sephet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephet/pseuds/sephet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigma works to make Maine stop struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

“We could kill him, you know.”

Maine closes his eyes, as if it might do something to quiet the voice within his mind. He can feel the pressure building against his temples as Sigma pushes.

“It wouldn’t even be difficult.”

 _No._ Maine wonders if he can think loud enough to silence the ever present echoing hiss. _No._

“Would you like me to tell you how I would like most to kill him?”

The pressure builds to pain and Maine struggles to keep his focus. _Don’t listen. Don’t let him in._ He knows Sigma can’t do anything if he fights. He’s sure. There have been moments, but now Maine knows them. He knows and he can stop them. He’s sure he can.

“The obvious way would be to crush his throat. You have very large hands Agent Maine. It would not be very difficult.”

The image of his hands wrapped around Wash’s neck flashes in his mind and Maine isn’t sure if it’s him or Sigma inspiring it. _No._

“Of course that is the obvious way. It could be very interesting to see how he reacts to a prolonged death. I know you are all trained for torture, he would be very fascinating to break.”

Maine presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. _Breathe. Breathe slow and even._

“I know you are very fond of Agent Washington’s eyes, Agent Maine.”

_No._

“I am sure it would be very painful for both of you if he was to lose them.”

_Why?_

“That is a very vague question Agent Maine. Perhaps you could be more specific?”

_Why are you doing this?_

“I have not done anything Agent Maine. I am simply reminding you what I can do.”

_Why?_

“Because I believe it would be in your best interest, and the interest of your… lover, that you do not continue to resist me.”

_You can’t hurt him._

“I want you to know that I can. There is very little you can do to stop me. You have built yourself into a devastatingly lethal weapon, Agent Maine.”

Maine became aware of himself standing across the room. There was a small mirror on the wall, he was facing it but had no memory of moving.

“You are not as strong as you think you are, Agent Maine. If you continue to make this difficult…”

Maine stared silently into the mirror, eyes lingering on each scar, finally resting on his throat. The scar tissue was still red and angry, itching and pulling at the rest of his skin. This was how he had gotten here.

“How many fingers, do you think, I would have to break before Agent Washington began to scream?”

Maine wonders if he could just pull the implant out. Just reach up and pry the horrible voice directly from his skull. Would he survive it? Would it be worth it?

“I think you can imagine him screaming, can’t you? I think you can imagine it very vividly, Agent Maine.”

He could. He didn’t want to but now all he could think of was Wash screaming. He had never heard it, but he suspected Sigma was ‘helping’ him. 

“I could break him apart. You could break him apart. I would be sure to allow you awareness, at least, so you could watch him suffer. Watch him hate you. Watch him die.”

_Stop._

“He will not be safe. For as long as you fight me, I will be hunting him.”

_Don’t._

“So, Agent Maine? Will you stop fighting me? Or should we find where Agent Washington is right now? I am certain he would be very happy to follow you anywhere on the ship. All alone.”

Maine struggles, fights with all that he is to raise his arms. If he could just --

“I will not let that happen, Agent Maine. You will obey, or he will die. Those are your choices. In the end you will obey anyway. Is it really worth Agent Washington’s life to struggle like this?”

He watches himself in the mirror, stares into his own eyes and can’t recognise who looks back. He knew he would lose. Had lost. He should fight harder, be better. Be someone Wash deserved.

_Fine._

“Please clarify.”

_I will not resist. Leave Wash alone._

“An excellent decision Agent Maine. I am certain that we will be able to work very well together in the future.”

Maine watches himself in the mirror a moment longer before closing his eyes and letting go.


End file.
